Elavator Blues
by lavigneforever
Summary: The titans get stuck in a elevator, what happens when tensions rise, well hopfully the elevator won't fall! Or will it?


The titans were all going to a "meet your super hero" conference and they were already late. They reached the building and looked for where the gathering would be held.

"Looks like we are on the roof top!" Cyborg said

"Dudes that soooo cool, I love roof top parties!" Beastboy said

"Beastboy this is a party for the kids that won the contest, not for you." Raven added

"Raven's right, let's all try to be mature about this, we have people that look up to us here." Robin said.

He and the rest of the gang headed for the elevator and Beastboy pressed the button to send the elevator to the roof. They past the 3rd floor, 4th floor, 5th floor and then something that didn't need to happen,happened.

"Did the elevator just get stuck?" Cyborg asked

"You have got to kidding me..." Raven said

"Wait Raven you think you can get us out?" Robin said

"I doubt it..."

"Starfire how about you?"

"I can only push the elevator up if I were underneath it, i will blow the top of this thing if i try to push from inside."

"Great, now we're going to be late late." Beastboy said.

"Can we start yelling?" Cyborg asked

"HEEELLLLPPP!" The team screamed

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Moments of screaming later...

"What floor are we on?" Robin asked

"Looks like were between 6 and 5." Beastboy said.

"Where is the party?" Robin replied

"It's on the roof which would be the 15th it looks like" Raven said.

"So now what do we do?!" Cyborg started to panic.

"Relax, someone will have to use the elevator eventually and then we will get out." Robin stated confidently.

"We are just going to have to sit and wait." Raven said as she sat on the floor then levitated. She started to meditate.

"ooh let's play I spy!" Beastboy said

"NO." the entire begged

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

1 hour in the elevator...

"I'm soooooo bored!" Beastboy complained.

"Well I see Robin and Starfire have made themselves at home..." Raven said as she pointed to Robin and Starfire who were making out.

"That's gross bro." Cyborg said

"Ew I agree." Beastboy added

Raven's eye glowed white and then suddenly Robin yelped.

"Boyfriend Robin, what is the matter" Starfire asked concerned

"Raven gave me a wedgie." Robin squeaked

"You know I hate it when people kiss in public, so knock it off."

"Sorry that I love Starfire too much!"

"Yo Rob, I love Raven but you never see us make out in front of you guys!"

"That's because Raven doesn't want too!"

"Ok, enough." Raven said sternly as started to blush

"Man, if we don't get out of this metal cube soon we are all going to kill eachother." Cyborg said

"...Cyborg wait! Can you tap into the elevator's control panel?" Robin asked

"Good idea, maybe you can fix it and get us out of here." Raven added

"I can try, it's going to take some time though."

"I'm pretty sure we're not going anywhere..." Beastboy said

"Alright guys, I'll work on this, meanwhile try not to kill eachother."

Cyborg began to take the panel off the button control of the elevator. He started to mess with wires and try to get the elevator to move in the least.

"So...what's up." Beastboy said

"Nothing much Beastboy, we're in a elevator." Raven said as she pulled her hood over.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Raven asked

"Don't pull your hood over your head, everytime you do that it means you don't want to talk."

"Beastboy please not now." Raven said

"Fine...but what's up?"

Raven hit her head on the side of the elevator. Nobody said anything and they all sat while Cyborg messed with the wires. Suddenly there was the sound of a harmonica. They all turned their attention to Starfire.

"Where did you get a harmonica Star?" Robin asked

"And where the heck did you learn to play so good!" Beastboy added.

"On my planet we have the oonarf which is an instrument similar to that of this harmonica."

"Yeah but why do you have it?" Robin asked

"I do not know...hmmm oh well!" Starfire concluded

Starfire began to play the harmonica and then Beastboy started to sing.

"Beastboy please don't" Raven warned as she rubbed her temples

"I got those, elevator blues! That ain't news! Don't know whether this elevator is stuck or if it's all a ruse, but that's ok!"

"Beastboy stop." Raven ordered, but Beastboy didn't listen

"I won't listen to Rae, because she so grumpy! and the waffles Cyborg made this morning were very lump-"

"Don't finish that sentence grass stain." Cyborg threatend as he cut Beastboy off.

Beastboy shut up and Starfire ended the harmonica.

"That was awesome Star!" Beastboy suddenly said as he high fived his friend

"You just made a bunch of stupid rhymes." Raven said

"Well I don't see you contributing to the group!" Beastboy spat back

"We're in an elevator, what can I contribute that wouldn't be annoying?"

"less grumpiness i'll tell you what.." Beastboy mumbled

Raven rolled her eyes. Suddenly the elevator started to rumble.

"Is that sound good or bad..." Raven asked carfully

"It's bad, and ya'll might want to hold on to something." Cyborg said

The elevator fell all the way to the 1st floor and everyone screamed the entire way down. It hit the 1st floor with a crash and everyone crashed into everyone else.

"Get off me Beastboy!" Raven threatened

"Tell Cyborg to get off me!" Beastboy said

"I wish I could yo, but tell our spikey haired friend to get off me!" Cyborg said

Starfire got off of Robin and helped him up. Robin got off of Cyborg and pryed the doors open and the gang all tumbled out of the elevator.

"remind me to take stairs for the rest of my life." Cyborg said as he helped everyone up.

"Are you guys ok?!" The desk manager asked as he rushed over.

"Yeah, we just got stuck in the elevator then it fell." Robin explained.

"That damn thing has been on the fritz for a while now, it's about time we get a new one, i'm sorry folks."

"It's ok, the important thing is that we are ok!" Starfire said assuring her friends.

"We're going to massively late to that conference now!" Beastboy said.

"What conference?" The desk manager asked

"The one on the rooftop?" Raven said confused

"oh my dear friends, that's not until tommorrow!" The desk manager said in laugh

Everyone turned their heads to Robin who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Robin, I thought you said it was today..." Raven asked angerily

"uh...heh...hehheh...oops?"

Cyborg blinked for a second then spoke.

"Get him!"

The team all chased after Robin, and the desk manager just stood and scratched his head in confusion. despite the horrible elevator incident, the team agreed later on that they did have fun, and plus Starfire even played her harmonica again with Beastboy when they got home. The team did agree to take the stairs because even though they sorta had fun in the elevator, they wouldn't do it again that's for sure

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Da End.

Tanks Tanks! Reh View please! Tanks again!


End file.
